Omnipotence
The power to be supremely almighty and invincible. Also Called *Above-All *Absolute Power *All-Power *Almighty Power *Alpha/Omega Power *Infinite Might/Power *Supreme Power *True Omnipotence *Ultimate Godhood/Power *Unlimited Power Capabilities Omnipotence (from Latin: Omni Potens: "all power") is the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect. The user can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" or "making a squared circle". They possess all powers and everything beyond them, existing on level inconceivably above/beyond any other power/concept. Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Applications *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. **Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. **Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. **Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny. *Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. *Omniscience - Know everything and anything. **Absolute Senses - Possess senses enhanced to omniversal scale. **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the omniverse. Specific Examples *Complete Arsenal - Have every power. **Absolute Change - Change anything. **Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. **Absolute Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - Control the final force. ***Ultimate Erasure - Annihilate/wipe out anything/everything on any/all levels. **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. **Absolute Fusion - Connect/Fuse Everything. **Absolute Life-Force - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. **Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. **Absolute Will - The power to control/manipulate anything and be totally unstoppable. **Almighty Magic - The power to use magic that is able to accomplish anything. **Almighty Law Creation - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. **Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers. **Almighty Science - Control almighty/omnipotent science. **Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. **Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Complete control of the cause/effect relation. **Concept Manipulation - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts. **Cycle Manipulation - Manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). **Definition Manipulation - Manipulate how anything/everything is defined. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. ***Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. **Grand Design Construction - Creating, sorting, preserving the universe. **Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. **Meta-Existence - Induce any kind of existence. **Meta Miracle Manipulation - Use powerful of miracles. **Meta Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate all perspectives. **Meta Power Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. ***Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. ***Meta Power Destruction - Can destroy whatever power one wants with no limits. ***Meta Power Immunity - Be immune to all powers. ***Meta Immunity Bypassing - Bypass all immunities. ***Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. **Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities. **Metaphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of metaphysics. **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. **Omega Reality - Decide the end fate of of all realities. **Omni-Absorption - Absorb Everything. **Omni-Detection - Detect Everything. **Omni-Embodiment - Be embodiment of Everything. **Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. **Omnicide - Kill all life at once. **Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. ***Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. **Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. **Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. **Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is. **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. **Pataphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of pataphysics. **Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. **Perfection (Existential Perfection/Perfection Embodiment) - User is absolutely flawless, perfection itself. ***Flawless Indestructibility - Possess no internal or external weakness. **Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. **Power Anchoring - User's powers are immune to all alterations. **Preservation - Preserve Everything. **Prime Being - Be the beginning of everything and every species. **Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. **Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. **Unimind - Be one with all minds. **Unity - Be one with all and be everything. **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. Associations *Cyberpotence *Metapotence *Nigh Omnipotence *Oneiricpotence *Ultipotence Omnipotent Abilities 'In-Universe' (official) *Absolute Existence *Absolute Force Manipulation *Absolute Immortality *Absolute Change *Absolute Destruction *Absolute Wish *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Infusion *Almighty Link *Almighty Mind *Almighty Magic *Almighty Object Fusion *Almighty Science *Alpha Reality *Anti-God *Author Authority *Boundary Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Causa Sui Physiology *Complete Arsenal *Existential Perfection *Flawless Indestructibility *Indeterminacy *Logic Manipulation *Meta Power Manipulation *Meta Miracle Manipulation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nonexistence *Omni-Embodiment *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Transcendence *Origin Manipulation *Perfection *Prime Source *Principle Manipulation *Reality Dreaming *Self Origin Manipulation *Tetralogy *Totality Manipulation *Trilogy *Unimind *Ultimate Invincibility *Unity 'Trans-Fictional' (fan speculation) *Omni-Creator Trivia * Although users can do and know anything without limit, they may possibly choose not to, be it because of personal rules (like the Mother of Creation), or purely out of whim. * Omnipotent beings can apply their power only in their respective fiction. * Omnipotence can't be achieved via other powers or otherwise. Known Users See Also: The Omnipotent. In-Universe Omnipotence Gallery Omnipotence Embodiment.jpg|You are the essence of omnipotence, knowledge, strength, sublimity, grandeur, perfection, immensity, and transcendence. Omnipotence symbol.gif|The symbol of Omnipotence. _by_BIGBC.jpg|Hold all in your hands j5.jpg|Judeo-Christian name of God Holy_Trinity.jpg|God in new testament (Holy Trinity) File:Brahman.jpg|Para Brahman (Hinduism) Primal Monitor.jpg|Monitor-Mind The Overvoid (DC Comics) is the Omega Omnisphere itself and is infinitely above both The Presence and Ellaine Belloc, the former and the current supreme being of the DC-verse, respectively. The dungeon master.jpg|The Luminous Being (Forgotten Realms) is the truly omnipotent supreme being and is thus above absolutely everything including conceptually transcendent beings like Ao. Eru Ilúvatar.jpg|Eru Ilúvatar (Tolkienverse) is the supreme being, creator of Ainur. L-sama.jpg|Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) the creator and essence of the four worlds. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Powers